This invention relates to a method and apparatus for testing batteries, and is more in particular directed to a method and apparatus enabling the testing by a computer, e.g. a microcomputer, of a battery supply for the computer.
Batteries, such as battery packs, are frequently employed to power computers, especially portable computers. While the batteries may have sufficient energy to guarantee a determined service life of, for example, six months, experience has shown that the batteries can, in fact, last much longer in some computers, where the use of the computer is low, than in other computers having normal usage.
It is therefore desirable to be able to determine the condition of a battery for a computer readily and accurately, without removing the battery from the computer, in order to insure that the battery is not replaced prematurely.